


Lace

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Dick Pics, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Twenty-Eight: lingerieAt 8:57 that evening, the curtain of the chamber flies open, and Vax comes rushing in. Gilmore doesn’t even have time to prepare a greeting before Vax’s arms are around his neck and Vax’s mouth is on his. Vax’s tongue plunges into his mouth, hard and searching, before suddenly pulling away, and Vax is growling, “Fuck, Shaun, what are you doing to me?”
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this fic just because I already had a title for it? The world may never know.

_shaun why is there a box on my doorstep that looks more expensive than my car_

Gilmore looks at the text and chuckles, a little nervously. He knows he spent too much on it. Not that he can’t afford it, but he’s hoping Vax doesn’t realize quite how much.

 **Pursuant to that conversation we had last week** , he replies. **I just thought I’d send you a few basic things to try on**.

_oh shit THAT conversation_

**Indeed**.

Gilmore sets his phone down and closes his eyes, trying to imagine Vax’s face as he opens the box. Gilmore has tried hard to let Vax set both the pace and the agenda for their time together, but he’s not above making a suggestion from time to time. Their conversation had been rather brief on this particular subject, but Gilmore had mentioned it, and Vax had sounded intrigued. Procuring the necessary garments and sending them directly to Vax will allow him to try them out in the comfort of his own home without any pressure from Gilmore. The fact that it allows Gilmore to shower his little bird with fancy gifts is… entirely secondary.

His phone buzzes, and his eyes fly open.

_oh my gods_

_OH MY GODS_

_these are gorgeous_

_how did u know my size????_

_wait no never mind, of course u know, u know everything_

The texts come in such quick succession that Gilmore can barely formulate a reply.

**I have a good eye for this kind of thing. Just wanted to start you off with a few simple pieces to see if you like them.**

_IF?? Of course I do!!!_

_do I have to wait til I see you again to try them on_

Gilmore’s breath catches at the request for permission. He can practically feel Vax’s excitement through the phone, and yet if Gilmore says the word, Vax will wait, will keep all that anticipation under wraps. Still, Gilmore picked simple items for a reason.

**No, please, try them on whenever you like. See how you feel in them.**

A pause, and Gilmore finds himself starting to break out into a sweat. Right now, somewhere across town, Vax is stripping down, eager to try on attire that Gilmore chose for him. By the time the next text comes through, Gilmore has taken up an old, bad habit and nearly gnawed through the cap of his pen.

_hold on sorry I had some trouble with the clasps_

_holy shit what are these made of they legit feel like flower petals_

_!!!_

_they fit PERFECTLY_

Gilmore finds his breath coming faster as the texts pop up across his screen. They communicate via text all the time, but they’ve never sent each other pictures of anything racier than cute dogs. Gilmore still isn’t sure about the idea of allowing racy pictures of himself out into the ether, so he doesn’t want to ask Vax for anything he wouldn’t do himself, but—

_wanna see a pic?_

“More than anything,” Gilmore mutters to himself, but he types **Only if you’re comfortable sending it**.

The photo comes back so fast that he’s convinced Vax had already taken it by the time he’d asked.

In it, he can only see the lower half of Vax’s grinning face in the mirror. The focus of the shot is Vax’s torso, the dark blue material of the bralette standing in stark contrast to Vax’s skin. Even in the unflattering bathroom lighting and the toothpaste-flecked mirror, Vax’s body is mouth-wateringly gorgeous, the slight swell of his pecs hugged tightly by lace. The hiphugger panties match, the waistband forming a slight V well below Vax’s navel, which of course draws Gilmore’s eye further down, where Vax’s half-hard cock swells against the lace panel, stretching the pattern.

_what do u think, am I pretty?_

Gilmore groans out loud and nearly drops the phone fumbling for the Call button.

&&&

Of course, life conspires against them, and they’re unable to meet in person for over a week. It’s absolute hell on Gilmore’s ability to focus on anything but the occasional picture that comes through. He finds him checking his phone in the club while not actively engaged with a partner – something he never does. He usually has no problem putting his phone away, or even turning it off, as soon as he enters his chamber.

So when he finally gets a text that says _TOMORROW NIGHT_ , he feels like he could cry with relief.

_I assume u want me to bring my new underwear ;DDD_

Gilmore grins. He has, in fact, given this some thought.

**I have an idea. Why don’t you wear them all day tomorrow?**

_O_O_

_all day? under my clothes?_

**Better that than on top of them, don’t you think?**

There’s a long pause, and Gilmore wonders if he’s gone too far. He’s just starting to compose a message letting Vax off the hook when his phone buzzes again.

_I can do that. what color?_

Gilmore grins so hard his cheeks ache.

**Surprise me.**

&&&

Gilmore’s schedule with the club means that he typically goes to sleep and rises later than most people. Thus, he wakes the next morning to a particularly glorious picture: Vax’s shirt lifted up to show the bottom of another bralette, and the waistband of his jeans tugged down to show a lacy waistband. Gilmore’s not surprised to see that Vax went with the basics – black lingerie is classic for a reason. Vax’s face is mostly obscured by the phone, but Gilmore can see that his cheeks are slightly flushed.

And that’s it.

No more pictures, no more texts in the ensuing hours.

The days that Gilmore knows Vax is coming around in the evening are always the longest, but he usually gets at least one or two teasing texts, particularly if they have something planned. Today, nothing. It’s making Gilmore a little crazy. Several times he starts typing out a message, but then erases it before hitting send. He’s never so tongue-tied, even over text, but everything he starts to write seems to have an air of desperation about it.

What if Vax isn’t coming tonight? The few times he’s had to cancel, he’s always let Gilmore know in advance and apologized profusely. There’s no precedent for him simply not showing up, so it would be silly to ask whether he’s changed his mind. He’ll be here, Gilmore tells himself. He’ll be here.

&&&

At 8:57 that evening, the curtain of the chamber _flies_ open, and Vax comes rushing in. Gilmore doesn’t even have time to prepare a greeting before Vax’s arms are around his neck and Vax’s mouth is on his. Vax’s tongue plunges into his mouth, hard and searching, before suddenly pulling away, and Vax is growling, “Fuck, Shaun, what are you _doing_ to me?”

Arousal slams into Gilmore so hard he feels dizzy. A moment ago he was alone, trying not to obsess over Vax’s lack of texts, and now Vax is all over him, hands weaving in Gilmore’s hair and clutching at his arms and sliding under his robe, seemingly all at once. “Vax’ildan,” Gilmore manages. “What—?”

“I think I’ve been hard _all day_ ,” Vax groans between kisses. “Haven’t been able to think about anything else. Hours and hours of lace rubbing my nipples, my cock. I wanted to take them off, but I couldn’t, it just felt too good. Felt like you were holding me, touching me…”

Gilmore groans, currently unable to think himself. There’s something he’s forgetting, something important. He plans on indulging Vax’s every whim tonight, but there’s something to take care of first. It takes until Vax’s mouth moves to his neck and Gilmore can see behind him to realize that the curtain is still half open.

“Vax,” he gasps. “Little bird, I don’t want to discourage you, but the curtain… Unless you want – _oh_ – to put on a show tonight…”

Vax moans right against Gilmore’s neck, and it nearly breaks Gilmore’s resolve, but then Vax unwinds himself from Gilmore’s embrace. “Sorry, sorry,” he mutters, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and giving Gilmore a self-conscious grin. “I guess I just started to assume everyone else has been horny all day, too.”

 _You’re not wrong_ , Gilmore thinks, but he says, “No, please don’t apologize for… expressing yourself so passionately.”

Vax has already turned and gone to fix the curtain. “No show tonight. This is just for you.”

Again, Gilmore’s hit with a wave of desire so powerful that it shakes him. “I,” he starts, pausing when he hears the tremor in his voice. “May I assume you liked your gifts?”

Vax laugh-groans, tugging up the hem of his shirt as he returns to Gilmore. “If by ‘liked’ you mean ‘they broke my brain,’ then yeah, I think you’re getting close.”

By the time he’s within arm’s reach, his shirt is gone, and he’s standing proudly in front of Gilmore, naked from the waist up save for a skimpy black bra. Gilmore can just barely see Vax’s nipples poking against the scalloped lace, brushed gently by the fabric as he moves. Vax laces his hands together behind his head and poses coyly, eyelashes fluttering. It’s meant to be a joke, Gilmore can tell from the look on his face, but there’s absolutely nothing silly about it. “The camera on your phone,” Gilmore says softly, “doesn’t do it justice."

Vax looks slightly taken aback by the intensity of Gilmore’s reaction, but Gilmore can’t help but stare any more than he can help breathing. “The, uh, panties look pretty good, too,” Vax says. “Thanks for not going with thongs, by the way. I’m not sure I could have managed to feel sexy in butt floss.”

Gilmore has the length of time it takes Vax to remove his boots and kick away his jeans to compose himself, but then he’s confronted anew by the sight of the panties. They’re bikini cut this time, the lace stretching around Vax’s ass and molding perfectly to the curves of his body. Sure enough, his cock is barely restrained by the mesh in front, not completely erect, but definitely harder than would be comfortable in jeans.

Vax would manage to make a burlap sack look good, but this is devastating. Gilmore wants to take a step closer to Vax, to reach a hand out and touch the border between fabric and skin, but he’s legitimately worried that his knees won’t hold him if he does. “Come here,” he manages.

“I definitely don’t know how to judge men’s lingerie, but I think you have pretty good taste,” Vax says with a laugh, finally stepping within arm’s reach of Gilmore.

It’s hard to tell what’s softer, when he rubs his thumb across both, the lace or Vax’s skin. “You are,” Gilmore says, voice hushed with awe, “the most exquisitely beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Vax grins and sets a hand on Gilmore’s cheek, leaning in. “I guess that’s what fancy underthings will do, huh?”

Gilmore wants to tell him that it has nothing to do with the lingerie. Oh, that draws attention to it beautifully, but it’s all Vax that robs Gilmore of his ability to bullshit, to cover the truth with outrageous hyperbole. But he doesn’t get the chance because Vax is kissing him again with barely restrained hunger, and Gilmore’s utterly unable and unwilling to resist.

His hands feel large and clumsy against the delicate fabric, but Vax just groans as Gilmore touches him. Gilmore indulges his own desires, sliding a fingertip between the bra strap and Vax’s skin, then toying with Vax’s nipples through the lace. That earns him the most beautiful, musical moan, Vax’s head tipped back in abandon.

When Gilmore had been perusing his options, it had been hard to resist some of the more elaborate lingerie. He had wanted to start simple, particularly since he had wanted Vax to be able to try these things on by himself, so he ruled out anything with too many straps or ties. But oh, he is absolutely going to be making many more purchases, because Vax’s slender, muscular waist is simply crying out for a corset, with a matching garter belt and stockings for those thick, strong legs.

No sooner has Gilmore got his arms around Vax than he’s digging his fingers beneath the back waistband of the panties, desperate to get his hands on Vax’s ass. He squeezes and kneads, not bothering to be gentle, and Vax appreciates this loudly. Gilmore plunges his hands deeper, fingers wandering between Vax’s cheeks, only to find… something hard and smooth.

Gilmore freezes, arms still around Vax. “Vax’ildan. My little bird. Is that—”

“I’m sorry, maybe I should have waited to talk it over with you,” Vax gushes, kissing Gilmore’s chin. “But I’ve been _dying_ for you to fuck me, and I thought maybe tonight, and if so, I didn’t want to wait, and did I mention I’ve been horny all fucking day? And we don’t have to, but—”

“Yes, yes,” Gilmore groans, unable to wait for Vax to finish. It’s something he rarely does here in his chamber with his scene partners, but it’s something he’s been aching for, too. “Let me just get—”

“I have _so many_ condoms,” Vax says, pulling out of Gilmore’s embrace and going for his jeans where they landed on the floor. “And, oh my gods, I didn’t mean to say that out loud, because it just ruined all my cool, but I need you in me now.”

Gilmore laughs, a little bit of a hysterical edge to it. He’d only recently been able to admit to himself that he’d been making plans, both for how to bring it up with Vax and how to make the first time fun and memorable. They’d ranged from tying Vax spread-eagle to a St. Andrew’s cross to bending him over a stack of cushions (to – in Gilmore’s thoughts late at night – inviting Vax into his bedroom and stretching him out over smooth cotton sheets). But all those plans are out the window now, and Gilmore couldn’t be happier.

Vax comes back triumphantly with a strip of maybe half a dozen condoms – not actually that many, but Gilmore is so giddy that he can’t help but tease. “You have high expectations of me, little bird.”

And it’s _that_ that makes Vax blush. “How do you want me?”

In the end, it’s simple: Gilmore seated comfortably on a cushion, his back against a fabric-covered wall of the chamber, with Vax astride him. Vax is so eager and Gilmore so light-headed that he wants to let Vax set the pace, to control how much he wants and how fast. As it is, Gilmore’s slightly worried about living up to Vax’s expectations, even with only one condom in play. He realizes as he sheds his robe that he’s never been completely naked with Vax, usually keeping his robe on as a way of reinforcing their dynamic. He’s never felt less in charge as he does when Vax helps him get situated on the cushion, and he’s never cared less about it.

Gilmore rolls the condom on himself as Vax straddles his legs. He reaches for the waistband of Vax’s panties, but Vax stops him with both hands. “Um,” Vax says, blushing harder, “I thought I’d leave them on if you don’t mind? I really, _really_ like the way they feel. I thought maybe we could just—”

With that, he takes one of Gilmore’s hands and guides it between his thighs. With the other, he tugs the thin crotch of the panties sharply to the side so that Gilmore can get his fingers around the flat base of the plug. “I think,” Gilmore says unsteadily. “I think that will work.”

One of the first spells Gilmore learned was how to summon lube out of nothing, so he slicks his fingers quickly before sliding them in where the plug had been. It wasn’t a large plug, and Vax is tight around two of his fingers, but Vax groans lasciviously as Gilmore starts to work his wrist. “Yes, gods, _fuck_ ,” Vax groans, hands shooting forward to balance on Gilmore’s shoulders. “I’m ready.”

The last thing Gilmore has to do is tug Vax’s cock out of the waistband of the panties, leaving his balls trapped in soft fabric, and Vax kisses him and calls him a genius. Then all he has to do is hold himself steady as Vax rises up on his knees. He spreads himself open, and something about the way he’s holding the panties to one side as he lowers down strikes Gilmore as hotter than anything he has yet to do to Vax’s body. As Vax works himself down onto Gilmore’s cock, Gilmore finds himself holding his breath, as though he’s sure the slightest movement will break whatever spell is keeping Vax close.

But Vax’s body opens easily to him, and Gilmore’s breath comes out of him in a helpless moan. “Vax’ildan,” he pants. “My dearest.”

Vax chuckles breathlessly, rocking his hips down further. “ _Oh_ , yes, this is it. This is what I need.”

Vax’s hands land on his shoulders again, and Gilmore reaches for Vax’s thighs, taut with the strain of holding himself up. “Whatever you need. Take it.”

Another inch down, and Vax groans. “Fuck, Shaun, forgot how big you are.”

“Flattery,” Gilmore says, eyes glued to Vax’s face, unwilling to miss a single flutter of Vax’s expression as he takes Gilmore inside.

“Truth,” Vax counters, swiveling his hips lightly in a way that makes Gilmore’s eyes threaten to cross. “You feel so good.”

“ _You_ ,” Gilmore gasps, trying and utterly failing to convey the feeling of Vax enveloping him. His hands clutch convulsively at Vax’s thighs, resisting the urge to pull Vax down until he’s fully seated on Gilmore’s cock.

But it happens soon enough anyway, Vax’s ass coming to rest flush on Gilmore’s hips. Then Gilmore can’t help but pull him into a kiss, long and sweet, the lace of Vax’s bra brushing up against Gilmore’s own chest and making him moan. It’s so easy to enfold Vax in his arms like this, to close the space between then into nothing. Vax is small and compact compared to Gilmore, but he has Gilmore entirely trapped within the frame of his thighs around Shaun’s hips, his arms around Shaun’s neck.

They stay like that for a long moment, unmoving, until Gilmore realizes that Vax is waiting for instructions. Gods, Vax makes him forget himself, makes him forget why they’re here and what Vax wants from him. He scoops his hands under Vax’s thighs, right in the crease of his ass, and lifts until Vax pushes up on his knees. Then Gilmore shifts his own legs so his feet are flat on the floor, bringing his knees up behind Vax. “Go on, beautiful one,” Gilmore says, grinning. “Ride me the way you’ve been wanting to.”

Vax’s expression is one of utter bliss as he groans and starts to move. His pace is quick from the very beginning, bouncing on Gilmore’s cock like he’s greedy for every inch he can get. He lets some of his weight rest back on Gilmore’s thighs, finding the angle he likes best and giving Gilmore one hell of a show as he takes his pleasure. The back strap of the bra rubs against Gilmore’s knees, and it gives him something to focus on other than the growing heat in his belly. He sets his thumbs over the lace of the bra right over Vax’s nipples and rubs in time with Vax’s rhythm, turning the velvety soft fabric into slightly rougher stimulation, which makes Vax gasp and press back into Gilmore’s touch.

Gilmore never wants it to end, but Vax had been so wound up from the start that his moans soon start growing higher and more desperate. He hasn’t made a move to touch his cock since he straddled Gilmore, and it’s a deliberate show of who his pleasure belongs to. “Shaun, please,” he pants, reaching behind him to grip Gilmore’s calves. “Touch me.”

“I will,” Gilmore says softly, but he reaches down to fondle Vax’s balls through the panties instead of grasping his cock. “But you’re so worked up that I wonder – could you come just like this?”

The way Vax reacts, with a pained groan and a shudder, makes Gilmore think it’s something that Vax has fantasized about. “Don’t—don’t think so,” Vax gasps. “Never have before.”

Gilmore smiles to himself, letting go of Vax’s balls to tease the tip of his cock with a single fingertip. “Maybe we’ll work on that, little bird. Maybe we’ll train you to come on nothing but my cock.”

“ _Shaun_.”

“I’m here, sweet boy,” Gilmore murmurs, and while he doesn’t have much leverage in this position, he can brace his back on the wall and thrust up a little in counterpoint to Vax. It gives each stab of his cock against Vax’s sweet spot a little more force, and Vax wails with each one. “I’ll give you what you need.”

“Don’t stop, fuck, don’t stop,” Vax cries, and Gilmore’s self-control snaps.

He heaves forward, bringing his legs down until he can get his knees under him. Doing so lifts Vax almost entirely off the floor, and Gilmore has to bring an arm around Vax’s back to catch him before he can fall. In his younger days, Gilmore might have been able to hold Vax suspended half in the air while he finished him off with a few final thrusts, but now he has to bear Vax all the way down to the floor, his back against the cushion, to be able to fuck him properly.

Vax yells out in bliss as Gilmore’s weight sinks down on top of him, and his legs come up to curl around Gilmore’s hips. The feeling spurs Gilmore on, and he pounds into Vax with everything he’s been storing up for weeks now. He gets a hand around Vax’s cock and strips it fast, and in no time, Vax’s back is bowing off the ground as he comes, crying out Shaun’s name and pulling him over the edge, too. Gilmore goes off like a rocket, the force of his orgasm absorbed and reflected back at him by Vax’s shaking, clenching body, and he couldn’t hold anything back if he wanted to. He holds Vax tight to him and empties himself, sobbing nonsense words of devotion into Vax’s skin.

After he can think again, he speaks his first thought aloud. Unfortunately, it’s a distinctly unromantic one. “My knees are gonna kill me tomorrow,” Gilmore groans.

Vax, though, chuckles happily, fingers digging tight into Gilmore’s ribs where they’re still wrapped around each other. “I will send you every healing potion in the city. My gods, that was incredible. _You’re_ incredible. I may have to wear these panties every day.”

Now Gilmore laughs, too, feeling aches in a dozen places as he separates himself from Vax and not caring about a single one. “Don’t you dare, little bird. Neither of us would survive it.”


End file.
